The Wedding Proposal
by lostphilosopher
Summary: the time have come to tie the knot and it's going to be another competition for our heroes sasunaru narusasu


**OK**** guys a new one-shot from lostphilosopher. i think i was lost for many months but now that my exam had ended, well there is a fic for you there would be another coming for you most probabaly tomorrow. this is how i think they would propose to each other.**

**I've forgotten in my both stories to write this but thankfully i remember now. Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kishimoto-san**

The Wedding Proposal

As long as they can remember from their childhood to their teenage to still present age they were rivals to the core. It doesn't matter that they professed their love for each other a long time ago and still repeat it sometimes but they can never forget their rivalry. It was their rivalry that had brought them together and they both felt the thrill of it more than anything. Their everyday life was full of competition between them. Race to Hokage tower, how many mission they had completed and who will top in night, these were regular rivalry that they executed in their everyday life.

Every relationship have fights and there's was not an exception but when someone's relationship had started as a fight and one of the factor of it was rivalry then it hardly becomes a road block. Sometimes it was serious than the other one but all of them ended with them both lying on a destroyed training ground, heaving heavy breaths looking at the sky and after sometime a question "Let's go get some dinner, I am hungry?" with a chuckle from the person whom this complaint was made. Because this was the relationship they had. Both knew each other to the core and nothing one can do that would surprise the other and they both knew that they won't be able to live without each other so why a small fight make them apart.

When two people of the same gender are in a relationship, it is said that one of them would be dominant and the other submissive and if you ask from this couple who is who you will get answer in the form of a Chidori and a Rasengan in your ass. Both the male were top of the ninjas they never backed out of any challenge and there was no hell a chance that one of them would let another be dominant over themselves. To put it mildly and please no one get offended by this statement, no one in this relationship was a girl to the other. Although at times when one of them would be depressed, sad or something the other would to soothe the other would be submissive but it was never a final decision, they would fight for top for their whole life and will never back out.

So when after having a relationship for 6 years, living together of 5 years, both came to the conclusion –separately- that it is time to make it official and bind the contract of life. Both had their family ring in their hands and one question on their mouth for the other at the time.

"What is you ring size?" they asked at the same time and the click in the brain of why the other would be asking this question clicked at the same time.

Sasuke regarded the blue eyes that he loved with his own narrowed dark eyes and Naruto did the same. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Because nobody in this relationship was a girl and the other wouldn't wait for the ring to be presented to him so he can say yes, so it was pretty much obvious that the game's on.

_**Sasuke PLAN 1**_

It was a rather simple plan, really simple. Sasuke thought that it was so simple that the dobe wouldn't smell a plan in it; he would only smell ramen, his favourite food in the world. It was a total again and again used idea. Ring in the ramen bowl and Naruto would eat it and he will find the ring and he would be the first one to propose. Mission accomplished.

After it was known that their marriage proposal has become a competition it was natural that they were avoiding seeing the other's ring because once they saw it the other can always come at the time and say "Marry me?" and that was not what they wanted.

The aims of the competition were simple-

Have half 100% attention so you won't get trapped in the others trap and see the ring, and

Make finely constructed plans for the other one to see your ring and be a winner

So here he is giving Ichiraku's chef the Uchiha symbol embedded ring to put it in the ramen bowl for his soon to be fiancé. He gave his direction to Tauchi and he was all too happy to do his bidding after all Naruto was his favourite customer and he was waiting for this day for a long time.

After getting everything ready he went to meet his boyfriend no lover no mate or every single word that can describe him to the designated place. Naruto was training his team today for the Chunnin exams that will happen in a month. They were almost ready but a little more practice won't be bad. His own Gennins were taking part and unlike him and Naruto their teams were really good friends. If they were not training with their sensei they would be with each other having good time playing around or having more training with each other.

He approached the training grounds and heard the sounds of kunai clashing. He saw Naruto from a distance sitting leaning against a tree and watching Tora and Kagami fighting on the water surface and the third member of their team Shin doing push ups on the surface of the tree vertically with chakra making his four limbs stick to the tree.

He crept through the trees and jumped at Naruto, his kunai on Naruto's neck as he whispered in his ears, "You shouldn't let your enemies get behind you?"

Naruto shivered visibly and then he poofed away at the same time as Sasuke felt a cold metal slide on his neck.

"I could say the same thing" Naruto whispered huskily in his ear and blue warm breath on his neck and then it was Sasuke's turn to shiver.

Then they heard a thump and sound of someone falling in water when they looked Shin was on the ground clutching his knees and Tora and Kagami were surfacing out of the water.

"Sasuke-Sensei you made us loses control, you can't do that" Kagami cried because she thought that she was going to win the fight.

"Now Kagami it's not my fault that you lost control. You should be able to do this even if someone jumps on you." Sasuke said

When it looked like Kagami was going to say something more Naruto interjected.

"Kagami Sasuke is right. You all need more concentration. Work on it today ok, we will meet tomorrow at eight" Naruto said finishing the training with these words. Tora and Kagami went to help Shin and took him to the hospital leaving the two Jounins alone on the training grounds.

After they were gone Naruto rounded up on Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes and glared; Sasuke pretended to not notice his gaze and stared at the lake.

"I don't disturb your student, you don't disturb mine. Rules, Sasuke" he said

"I didn't disturb them, I was trying to disturb their sensei, and I am not at fault that their concentration is like their sensei." Sasuke replied the accusing tone by his calm voice.

The voice that Sasuke used was different from the tone he uses with others. When talking with Naruto there would always be a warm hint in it. Naruto loved it that this tone was only used for him albeit for mostly insulting but what are insult words for others is love talk between them.

After sometime Naruto relaxed and said in his normally loud tone adding some whine to it, "I am hungry, take me out for some ramen, Suke"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sasuke said looking angry which he was not because his mood was good from knowing that he is going to propose Naruto.

"You don't mind it when I call you that somewhere else" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, his eyes full of mischievousness

"Idiot" he said, "and I do mind even then"

Naruto pouted but grinned nonetheless. "So taking me to a date?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed to show his dejection but was happy that everything was going according plan. "Ok"

That was Naruto's first clue that something was wrong. Sasuke without any fight had said okay on the idea of going on a date. Normally they don't go on dates or sometimes there dates were the excuse of some more training where they try to break each other's bones, not an ideal date. They hardly went to eating dates. In the history of their relationship of six years they had only two dates of that type. First when Sakura insisted that they should at least go on date one time which they did after much stubbornness and when Tsunade healed there broken jaws, courtesy of Sakura. Second when it was their first anniversary and everyone looked at them like they were expecting them to give birth to babies on this 'special' day which they hardly thought was special because their bodies were aching and they were exhausted from their training earlier but Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei made them go on a date, they still can't remember how the elders had made them go but they had a date in the end. After that they started living together and when someone told them to go on a date Sasuke would simply reply that they are living together and every dinner of theirs can be counted as date and nobody could win over his arguments. So his randomly saying that they go on a date and Sasuke not commenting on it was a direct suspicion in Naruto's eyes.

Nowadays both of them are on guard because of the competition going on between them and sensing a plan in Sasuke's mind he tried to think what the other could be thinking. According to him Sasuke was intelligent and could make complicated plans in a matter of minutes, you won't know when you'll get trapped so he expected a pretty well knitted plan. All the thinking he was doing didn't show on his face he was just smiling at Sasuke.

"Hey wait for a second" Naruto said and went to the lake to wash his face because he was sweating because of the heat.

He dipped his hands in the water and threw it on his face. _What do you think, Kurama?_

_**I don't play your games kit. Unlike you I enjoy peace**_**. **Kurama replied.

_Oh come on help me here, would you? You wouldn't want your vessel to look like a girl standing there while Sasuke goes on one knee._

Everyone knew that the nine tails was a proud creature so of course this was not liked by him. He growled and replied that he would look out for any trap that Uchiha could be preparing.

_Thank you._

He finished washing his face and dried by the small towel that he had in his tools kit. He got up and went to bouncing on his legs from one side to other toward Sasuke.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen" he chanted thinking about the delicious treat that he was going to have.

Sasuke just started walking beside Naruto silent as usual. They could be seen doing this almost always. When not on training and not doing a mission they could always be seen walking through market or sometimes at a silent place just left to their thinking, content with having each other. They didn't ask each other what the other would be thinking, they were normally able to read on their faces and they could always share anything between each other. There was hardly could be anything that they could hide from the other. Their relationship was weird and honest and not to forget unique.

They got to the famous ramen place and took a seat each. Naruto actually jumped on his seat and got startled when he thought he heard something crack in his tools kit. Teuchi came and greeted them. Naruto after greeting them took his tool kit and examined it. In a corner hidden by shuriken there was a mirror that he hardly used but kept for Just in case. He picked it up and saw it had cracked. I have to buy another one Naruto thought crying. Something caught his eyes and he picked it instantly. For just a brief second Sasuke and Teuchi had nodded toward each other. If he hadn't looked at that precise second he would have missed it but he caught it and now he knew it would have to be connected with ramen. He dumped the broken mirror in the nearest bin and turned toward his company.

"Ne, ne Sasuke, let's eat in one bowl" Naruto said

Sasuke stared at Naruto like he had grown another head and shook his head.

"Please Sasuke. Pretty please" he pleaded while showing his best puppy dog face that he knew affected Sasuke.

Sasuke looked like he would die then do this embarrassing task but seeing the look on Naruto's face he resigned. He also didn't want to ruin his plan. There's no telling of Naruto when he would get angry enough to refuse to eat ramen. After years of living with Naruto in the same house, he had drilled in his head that he can't eat ramen for his whole life. He had started feeding him vegetables and Naruto can easily live without ramen for some time. His favourite would always be ramen but he could eat other things also.

Miso ramen was ordered and Naruto bounced in his seat waiting for it while Sasuke watched him with fondness thinking how he got in love with an idiot like Naruto. He sometimes can't find a reason and could answer himself and others who asked him that he loved Naruto just because. No reasons no explanation could be thought but there was no one in the village who could say that they aren't the best couple in the whole village.

Ramen came and Naruto started eating but not like he always ate gripping the bowl and inhaling the ramen. He very patiently waited for Sasuke to pick his chopsticks and started eating with him. Naruto calculating in his mind and looking at the noodles picked some strategically and slurped Just as he thought the noodles connected with the noodle that Sasuke was eating. He snickered with ramen in his mouth and winked at Sasuke, who understood what it meant and slurped the rest of the noodle and connected his lips to Naruto's. Like always they fought for dominance and attacked each other's mouth with bruising force.

Teuchi who had left the couple thinking they would need privacy came out hearing the screeching of chairs and rushing steps and looked at the table top where half-finished ramen and the bill was resting. He didn't have any idea where the two had gone. He checked the ramen and was surprised to find the ring in the bowl. He had thought that Naruto would have found the ring and they would have rushed to tell their friends but no. As he went to wash the ring in the rinse he thought what would have made them disappear like that.

When Sasuke got up from his bed after _certain activities _that had happened because of that sudden kiss in the ramen shop, he thought he was forgetting something. He remembered that something when he was taking shower and cleaning himself. His plan was lying in front of him broken and he thought he heard some menacing laugh mocking his failure in such a simple task. On top of that he had forgotten the ring at the shop.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a childish person but at that moment he had the sudden urge to stomp his foot and throttle the sleeping blond that was in there bedroom. He had the inkling that Naruto had done this on purpose. As it was he let out a low scream of frustration and thought of going the next day to take his ring back.

Naruto in the other room waking for a second to hear the scream of the last Uchiha just chuckled to himself. It was so fun to push Sasuke's buttons.

Sakura looked at his teammate with sisterly affection while he ate his ramen in the shop. Sasuke was on a mission and wasn't going to come for at least one week. The blond was of course fidgety. It was not like he didn't trusted Sasuke on the contrary he could trust him with his life but when someone had left the village at one time with his own accord and became it's enemy the fear is always there and especially now that they are in a relationship it was worse but Naruto could very well get through this week, he believed in Sasuke. They are thinking of getting married for god sake which brought her to the present problem.

"Why don't you to just propose like normal people. You know, one getting on one knee and other saying yes and everything. You both love each other, the other wouldn't mind, right?" she said trying to reason with her team mates again.

Naruto looked at her with a face that interpreted 'You've got to be kidding me' and started eating again.

"I mean it's just a simple thing. People propose and someone had to back down and say yes. The thing you are doing is not proposing it's another competition. Don't you think proposals should be romantic and sweet and something you can remember for the rest of your life"

"Look our competition is not like just another thing for us. This thing is the thing that made us come close to each other and every competition of ours is memorable in its own way. Don't worry I'll win and we'll be married in no time." Naruto replied after finishing his ramen and ordering next.

"But still…" sakura insisted.

"Look if even one of us did the direct proposal the only thing that would happen is the destruction of the rings and my ring is at least is from my mom so no harm to it"

Sakura sighed, "I don't even want to know how your wedding would go" and then shivered at the idea of the chaos that could happen.

"Oh it would be simple or the teme would not stop grumbling about it" Naruto replied.

"Well what is your plan for proposal?" sakura asked

"It's a secret" Naruto said.

He had no plan. Naruto had no plan and he was conscious of that thought. But he had time. Sasuke was at mission so he has a week to think and it will be good. The problem with using ninjutsu in their plans that they were so aware of each other's chakra that they can find each other blindfolded with sensing others chakra. As soon as they would even think of using chakra the other would know and their plan would be dumped in garbage. It would be easy if they were like any other couple and he could just do a direct proposal.

Suddenly it came to him. A direct thing that he just can't ignore. It can happen that he would by _mistake_ forget his ring on the dining table and then Sasuke would come and his sharp eyes would catch the shine of the ring and he then have to acknowledge the ring. There is no way he would not see it. Then he would come out and ask to him to marry. Simple plan with good results. Naruto Uzumaki is a genius.

"You've got an idea" sakura stated.

"Why do you think so?" he asked amusement in his voice.

"You're grinning like an idiot; you've got that gleam in your eyes when you are thinking of a prank" she replied.

"Oh sakura-chan you know me so much" Naruto replied grinning.

Sakura then thought that every team member she had got had amazing powers in their arsenal but they all are in some way idiot and morons.

_**Naruto PLAN 1**_

Naruto looked at the clock impatiently waiting for his teme. He looked at the ring in his hand. A normal gold band with Uzumaki symbol branded. He knew that Sasuke would like it. It was simple according to the raven's taste. He was sure if he had taken something too sparkly it would have been destroyed in million pieces. It was almost time for Sasuke to come home after giving his report.

He put the ring in its box and placed it on the dining table and waited for Sasuke to come. He thought of taking a shower. He had been training before Sasuke met him in the training grounds. He had told him that he would be giving his mission reports and after that he would come home.

He rejected the plan of showering till Sasuke came and not for any indecent idea (perverts). He thought that if Sasuke came back before got out of shower than he wouldn't be able to follow his plan, so he sat there waiting for a signal that his mate had come back after giving his report. This was so going to work out. It would be official that they belong to each other. Nothing would change in general, he thought, they would fight like usual, they already lived together. They would just have each other's band to show other's they belong to someone, that after a long time they both have a family.

Naruto would get what he had dreamed for so long. He sighed and again looked at the clock. Oh come on, that clock is clearly cheating it was 8:10 before and it's 8:11 now, he could swear that it already had been at least 15 minutes. They have to change their clock. It's seriously working slowly.

At last he felt the feel of the familiar chakra in his senses. He's back, he screamed in his head. He swiftly took the ring out of its confines and put it in the middle of the dining table. He himself went in the next room that was their inside training room, he made two clones and said them to fight so that Sasuke would think that he is still training instead Naruto would be watching Sasuke through keyhole.

He heard the opening of the door and closing it. He heard Sasuke whisper 'Tadaima' and footsteps coming in the direction of the kitchen. He must be hungry, Naruto thought. That's why he had chosen that place for this plan. He knew that Sasuke would be hungry after so long a mission. He had to surprise his lover and as he thought his mission would be accomplished had cooked himself. He wasn't arrogant to think that he could do it himself, so he had taken help of Hinata, the only girl who he did think would know house work thoroughly. He still hadn't forgotten sakura's cooking. Sasuke was so worried those days when he was in hospital for a bad case of food poisoning. The worst thing was sakura was her healer and she didn't quiet knew to look offended that her cooking had made Naruto come in hospital that he hadn't come over for any sickness or sorry for him. Sasuke who knew that Naruto never once got sick in his life was so upset knowing that Naruto would have to stay in hospital for some days for this sickness. He had practically camped for the whole week that Naruto stayed in hospital. So long story short he had asked for help from Hinata because she was kind and knew how to cook.

She had offered to cook but he declined and said that he wanted to do it for Sasuke because he always makes dinner and when he is unable to he had to eat ramen which he doesn't like so it should be good that Naruto himself would learn some cooking. He thanked god that Hinata was there because truly a fire hazard going on in his house would not be liked by Sasuke. So he had made him on telling by Hinata, Kushikatsu, Tempura and onigiri, the last one Sasuke's favourite. He had also cut up some tomatoes for his lover that he had chosen himself. After living with Sasuke you would know how to choose them because Sasuke would always look at tomatoes with such critical eyes like a jeweller a diamond.

He focused on Sasuke's movements again and found that Sasuke's step sounded deliberate and not normal. Does he know the plan, he thought. Through peephole he saw Sasuke coming in the kitchen. Through this angle he could not see his face. Naruto saw Sasuke facing dining table and stopping for a minute, thinking this moment was perfect he dispelled his clones, opened the door and was about to scream the words in mouth when they got stuck at his lips and his colour got drained, agony ripped through him seeing Sasuke's face. A bandage was wrapped around Sasuke's eyes and his clothes were just like they were when they met at the training ground. Naruto had no idea what could have happened. Had Tsunade at lost got fed up of Naruto still dating Sasuke even when she had advised him not to that she had done this.

"Sasuke, oh my god. What happened to you?" Naruto asked while darting toward Sasuke and taking him in a crushing embrace. He put his hand on either side of the raven's face and kissed the place where his eyes would be. "Who did this I am going to kill them. Oh no what happened?"

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and kept a firm hold until Naruto stopped fidgeting and said in a calm manner, "this for training, dobe. Don't stress yourself. I have decided that I should start training without my eyes, I can't rely on them forever."

Sasuke waited for the onslaught of screaming and colourful swearing but was shocked to just feel a pair of lips against his own. He moved his hand from Naruto's shoulder to his face and was surprised to feel wetness there. He stopped kissing Naruto and kissed his cheek and stole his tear away.

"Didn't knew you cared, naru-chan" Sasuke said to lighten the mood.

Naruto sniffed a little and swept away the rest of his tears and pouted and said in an angry voice, " see if I care if you are left to die somewhere" but they both knew it was to gain some self-dignity back.

"I am going to shower" Sasuke said.

"Need some help?" Naruto asked

"No, you pervert" Sasuke replied smirking

"Hey I was just offering because you have a freaking blindfold on your eyes..." Naruto stopped for a minute from his screaming and then said with a grin on his face that he knew Sasuke couldn't see "well we _can_ use this stupid cloth somewhere else"

"The effect can be seen on you of having two pervert teachers in the past" Sasuke replied to the suggestion.

"So is it a yes?" Naruto asked in a husky voice.

Sasuke didn't dignify it with a response and just went into the bathroom and clicked it shut before Naruto can get some other idea. He went to the place where he knew the mirror would be and undressed his eyes and saw himself in the mirror. He smirked to himself. He was safe for now. Thank god he heard just in time to hear sakura telling Ino, Naruto's plan. He would have lost the competition if he hadn't come up with this idea. Well this idea was not bad and he did thought of training without his eyes, it would be good for him. He heard a loud scream and a loud thump that reverberated in the floor. His smirk widened till it somehow looked creepy on him and he decided to just get on with the shower. He was going to eat as well he was hungry, he didn't wanted to eat ramen but had no choice because he was tired and not in the mood of cooking something.

Naruto when came to his senses again from that fright that Sasuke had given him, remembered about the ring and he just knew that Sasuke had somehow got the wind of his plan. Stupid teme. But he was just happy that nothing happened to his teme. Naruto unlike Sasuke was a childish person and he heavily stomped on the floor with his left leg and screamed because his plan had failed.

He after taking out his frustration put the ring back in its box and put it in his pocket. For now he just thought of making Sasuke compliment on his food. He warmed the food and sat the table. He himself went in the other bathroom that they had and took a quick shower when he came back Sasuke was already seated on his seat on to eat.

"Did sakura again made something for us?" Sasuke said and Naruto thought he saw a shiver run down Sasuke's body.

"Well... Actually… he ha ha... I thought you know that you would umm like to eat something other than ramen so I made this for you" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Should I make my will now or I would have some time left after eating this" Sasuke said in a mocking tone yet Naruto can somehow hear gratitude in it.

"Teme" Naruto said "If you don't want to eat my cooked food then you can eat ramen"

"Nah… I rather die eating some real food than that junk." Naruto just growled threating at that.

"Did you used cook books?" Sasuke asked amused thinking of Naruto reading book and cooking together, Naruto can very well end a war with one hand but he just can't do this with his both.

"Hinata helped me" Naruto said.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura and Ino were just out of the list if we didn't want to take a round to the hospital. I just can't approach Tenten with the question if she knew how to cook even if Kyuubi can help me heal he can't put back my head to its body so it left Hinata-chan as the option" Naruto explained helping Sasuke and himself to the dinner.

"What is there for dinner?" Sasuke asked

Naruto told him the dishes name and added, "I've got tomatoes for you also. Specially checked for you to eat"

Sasuke became happy hearing this and with an "Itadakimasu" and took the first bite. It was surprisingly good and he had no problem asking for more. Naruto watched amusedly Sasuke trying to eat with eyes closed and how he was enjoying the food. He felt warmness spread through him seeing this. The food that he had made was finished and he sat there for a while watching Sasuke enjoying his tomatoes.

"It was good I guess" Naruto asked in a superior tone.

Sasuke shrugged like he didn't cared and said in an offhand voice "Well they say when you are hungry even worst food looks good, so yeah it was good."

Naruto stood up in anger and was just going to stomp away toward their bedroom when Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Come here" he said

Naruto reluctantly went back to the raven and Sasuke stood up and made him sit on the table. He leaned in toward Naruto and close to his ear whispered "Arigatou" and kissed him lovingly

Naruto kissed back and after some time they broke and Naruto still a little angry told Sasuke that he was going to sleep on the couch tonight.

Sasuke sighed and just let Naruto sleep on the couch because he knew that the other wouldn't listen.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he was surprised seeing two things. First he had some time in the night tumbled to the floor from the couch and second Sasuke was there lying on the cold floor beside him cuddling to him. He smiled to himself seeing this and gave a chaste kiss to Sasuke from which Sasuke woke up. They somehow got up and trudged back to their bed and cuddled to each other and slept.

So what if their plans are not working, so what if they fought regularly and didn't displayed sappy emotions. They both know that they love each other and that's not going to change. This competition can go on a decade and they wouldn't care because they knew they were for each other and they had all the time in the world to marry each other. But for now they are just happy being in the other's arm and company.

The next time that they woke up Naruto told Sasuke that they have to change their clock because its working slow and Sasuke just smiled and told Naruto very lovingly that he was an idiot.

_**Sasuke Plan 2**_

Sasuke looked at the ring and then at himself in the mirror and again at the ring. It was stupid and a totally idiotic stupid plan. He was desperate. It's been six months since he had decided to ask Naruto for marriage and he's just wasting the time. So yeah he was desperate. But his plan was just bad and he just can't figure out why it had stopped making intricate plan that are difficult to dodge. The problem was kyuubi, he had the ability to sense the other's intension and of course the stupid chakra sensibility, he just can't use chakra for his plans.

He was going to aim his ring on Naruto's finger during training. So his plan didn't even made sense to himself but he was going to do it. This again was a simple plan. He was an elite ninja taking aims and aiming always right was his job. Yeah ring was not like a standard weapon but Sasuke can make do with a ring.

They were going to train like usual on training ground three. This training ground was there in every sense but property. No one dared train here and they would never let anyone else either. Only Kakashi and sakura came on this training ground other than them. It was theirs. They all have emotional ties to this training ground, even Sasuke felt that. Beside the team members of this team were already known for their fearsome strength. The most damage that comes on this place is when Naruto and Sasuke both use ninjutsu in fight. They were instantly forbidden for training inside the village with ninjutsu. Naruto still blames it on Sasuke and gets angry when Sasuke points out that he had chosen to do rasenshuriken on him. Although Naruto always said that it was to distract Sasuke not attack him because if he had used it on the raven he wouldn't be standing there with that infuriating smirk on his face. That had gotten them to fight some more and they stopped there fighting when Tsunade, in front of whom they were fighting, broke her just delivered table. Not a nice sight.

Sasuke had bad relation with Tsunade and it was a total understatement. She hated him and he well he didn't hated her yet not cared much about her though he liked to infuriate her sometimes. The problems that Naruto had faced for him was enough to make her hate him. When he had just came back in the village, the mission he got was clear indication that she is a sadistic woman and her enemies have to be tough to face her and thank god he was tough. He knew that she had in her heart accepted their relationship. They had been together for six years for god sake; it can tell anyone that they were serious. But it had become a habit to hate Sasuke and to make him do task that he rather not so she didn't backed out from doing this.

Sasuke knew her hate had a solid reason and he was guilty himself for those things he had done himself. He also had heard about the time when Naruto was beaten to pulp because he refused to betray the raven. He always felt warm inside when he was near Naruto. He was thinking what reaction would the old Hokage would have when she learn what they are planning for the near future. Some more broken desks were already in his list. Crappy missions until Naruto yelled at her to stop being difficult. He can handle things easily though that's why they were together they both are strong.

He took the blind fold on the table and wrapped it around his eyes. He was still practising like that though he didn't use it much in the house. It seems Jiraya hadn't trained Naruto only in ninjutsu or taijutsu. Old pervert.

Sasuke often thought about jiraya also, not that he had anything to do with him but he was the first one who became Naruto's family. He was his god father. He didn't understand haw Naruto was not bitter against the old pervert for abandoning even when he knew that he was his godson. Naruto was always forgiving of past as long as they were good for future as he had forgiven Sasuke and jiraya.

He had thought about the sannin's and knew that although orochimaru and jiraya were competitors like him and Naruto but he also knew that if he had been alive than Tsunade and jiraya would have made a couple similar to themselves. He didn't even want to think his life without Naruto. He had seen the loneliness in her eyes and the warmness in them when she talked about jiraya. She was old and she could have started a relationship but he knew that she knew from the heart that the one made for him was dead and it will not work. Jiraya was gone and he wasn't coming back and she can only hope for afterlife to meet him again. Sasuke was not going to make a mistake like her and he was going to make the person he loved, his.

The ring, yup it was going in Naruto's hand or he will admit in front of itachi's grave that he is a total idiot which he thought would give some satisfaction to his big brother. He had a doubt that itachi was looking at him sitting somewhere cosy with popcorns and a big smile having sadistic pleasure seeing his little brother in this bind. His brother was always a bastard. He pushed the thoughts of his brother from his mind and went back to his task. He was blind again. To tell the truth without eyesight it felt like there was emptiness. A big hole there to consume you. He itched to fill the sense back in it, to rip the cloth away because it felt weird having no eyesight. It pricked his nerves but it was training and he would do this.

He sighed and got out of his bathroom. He felt for Naruto around and sensed him where he knew there bedroom's window was. He moved in that direction and felt around him with his hands a little at last he came in contact with the feel of flesh.

"Still playing with the blindfold I see" Naruto said and he felt that Naruto was looking out of the window. He snaked his arm through the tanned waist and rested his face on the other's shoulder. He smelled others smell and relaxed.

"You don't look like In the mood for training" Naruto said.

"Nah, just in a mood for a make out session before it actually." He replied

"Always ready" Naruto replied and turned around in the loose hold that Sasuke had on his waist. Warm breath fanned his face as he felt Naruto lean in. warm chapped lips met his and he responded to it enthusiastically.

There was no fight in this kiss; it was left for their training. It was just full of love, pure love. It felt good to forget their rivalry for some time and fall into an abyss where they were alone and everything between them was love and only love.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand slide behind his head, he did a quick work of the knot and the piece of cloth blinding him fell away. He slid open his dark eyes and was instantly met with deep blue eyes. Naruto's eyes were full of his usual bright and the unadulterated love.

"I would love to see your eyes" Naruto said breaking the kiss for a second. He resumed kissing after that and they were lost in it for a long time.

When they both broke there kiss, a little out of breath. They both heaved heavy breaths and looked at each other.

"I love you" Naruto said.

"Sorry already committed" Sasuke replied.

"You can always cheat on your girlfriend" Naruto replied mischievously.

"Sorry doesn't swing that way"

"Oh so you are interested in males"

"No" Sasuke replied

Naruto looked confused at that.

"Just in one male" he said after a minute.

Naruto gave a wide smile

They kissed again but it was now a just slight pressure of lip on lip. They drew back from each other. It was just so easy to forget the outside world sometimes but they knew that they have to train. They sighed together and got ready to train.

"Breakfast is on the table. Omelette and toast." Naruto said to Sasuke

After the first expedition of cooking that Naruto had done, Sasuke had taken it on himself to teach Naruto to cook. It was more of a way to get more close to each other. Like when Naruto start complaining of not knowing how to hold some specific knife which was a total excuse but Sasuke would go along with it. He would stand behind Naruto taking the blonde's hand in his while guiding him what to do. A lot of blowing hot breath on Naruto's neck involved that and Naruto slacking his hand on knife and leaning in Sasuke was normal. Most of the time it meant they would just be hungry for the rest of the night but hey they were lovers and could do with some activities between teachings and it was totally not Sasuke's fault that Naruto's first try of home cooked ramen was ruined and it was burned to some disgusting lump. The trip to couch was totally unnecessary.

Sasuke ate thinking about the other kitchen experience that they had in the months.

"stop thinking about whatever you are thinking or you'll have to take a cold shower because I am in the mood to train, not something else." Naruto said

Sasuke reined his thoughts and focused on the breakfast he was having. Naruto was progressing in cooking, like everything in his life he learned it fast enough.

They went to training grounds after that and took their respective position in front of each other. They looked into each other's eyes and all the lovely things they had done before was forgotten only the will to win and adrenalin ran in their bloods. Sasuke smirked and Naruto growled, all falling back to the days when they had felt just rivalry and nothing else. It was a wonder how things change. How they changed. The people who thinks opposite attract is just a statement, they can come and look at them. Love is indeed a weird thing.

When they had started training it was around 12 and the sun was just overhead. The fighting was just like always, intense, like a dangerous dance. Always close to each other trying to make the other lose. This was how they loved to express themselves. There days were never the same. The routine can be same but one day they would love their love to be wild, some other day, they like it soft. Sometimes kinky and sometimes soft. The only thing that remained common was their routine and the feeling they get when they fight.

It was around evening that they stopped and laid in the grass to rest. Their topic turned to the remaining Genins after the Chunnin exams. Both of their teams had one person left who didn't make it to the Chunnin level. The one other jounin trainer was Hinata and she was also left with one Gennin after the exam. It was easy to decide that they would be taking part in next exams together. Shin and Akio, Sasuke's team member already knew each other and had training together when Naruto and Sasuke would leave them to their device for their own training. Sometimes the little twits- as Tsunade called them- watched there spar and hen both stop, they would see the Gennins looking at them like they had seen gods and the praise of never seeing a fight like that was heard from them. Sometimes they both indulged their Gennins in the stories of their Gennin time. The children were shocked to know about their rivalry. They sometimes did bonfires and they always tried to make their senseis to tell the story of their fight of the valley of the end. They thought it was the greatest one. Madara's fight came really close to it. They had approved that the generation before them had many great fights and could be the best generation for a whole century. Prowess of the kind that Naruto and Sasuke showed doesn't come every generation after all and they were really proud to be their students.

For the time being they were discussing about making a schedule for all the remaining Gennins. They have to collaborate with Hinata about it but it would be easy. Only boys were left for the next exam and it kind of hurt the ego of theirs because the girls had passed. Naruto very clearly told them that they shouldn't let their ego be wounded for such a narrow kind of thinking. "I mean look at me. Kurama's jinchuriki, fought madara Uchiha, regular fight this stupid Uchiha" which earned him a glare "yet here I am afraid of sakura's punches. Girls are strong just because some people think that girls are for only household work and child bearing wouldn't leave them from having beaten into a pulp by all the Kunoichi's , now, does it?" he said and looked at the boy's face that had paled at the thought. "And I wouldn't mention this to sakura or Tenten or Ino or Hinata or Tsunade or temari or Mizukage or you know how many I know, well yeah I wouldn't tell them that you mentioned some low thinking like of that yours if you promise not to think about girls like that"

Shin and Akio looked like they would run and hide in a corner from the sweat little warning their sensei had delivered and their thinking did a quick turn on the mention of some fearsome Kunoichi like sakura, Tenten, Temari and Tsunade. They said sorry for thinking like that and promised not to think things like that while Sasuke watched in amusement from side-lines thinking that Naruto had forgot the name of his cousin Karin. The boy's mind was scarred for at least a month and dreams were truly terrifying. The boy in Hinata's team was brother to the girl also in Hinata's team who had already passed the exam didn't needed any lecture for that, he himself knew that his sister can be the best of the now going generations ninjas, he was just trying to keep up with her. His sister loved him very much and always helped in the training. Sometimes Hinata wasn't sure why Daisuke was handed to her because he seemed more like Gennin who can be handled by Naruto. Daisuke always made her remember Konohamaru. She did what she could to help him though and he improved under her training but it wasn't enough, she was thinking of making Daisuke train with Naruto some.

Naruto raised himself a little on one elbow and with his other hand he swiftly undid Sasuke's blindfold and let it fall away.

"Hey" he said.

Onyx eyes blinked at him adjusting to light then met his aquamarine ones.

"Hn" he replied

"Bastard" Naruto mumbled and gave Sasuke's lids a soft kiss and then to his nose and then cheeks, forehead, not touching the raven's lips. He kissed his temples and buried his face in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke taking advantage of this position kissed Naruto's neck. They kept up this little loving ministration for a little while until they noticed that the sky had started darkening. Though they still didn't move. They had no reason to hurry back to their home, all they wanted was with them at that moment and so they can very easily also camp here for all they want. They were ninjas and they had habit of sleeping in the open sky. It was a full moon and the light streamed through it made both of them shine in ethereal beauty. The one was beautiful in other's eyes.

Sasuke decided that this as the time to take the action. Naruto was leaning on his hands that were propped up behind his back. His head was looking upward at the stars and his fingers tapped a in a rhythm. Sasuke discreetly taking out the ring in his pocket looked at the fingers that were coming up and falling down in a rhythm. He listened it for a minute, all the while Naruto only watching the sky. He positioned the ring in front of his face and looked at Naruto's hand through its hole.

_**Kit plan in action. Uchiha is trying something, **_Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind.

_Oh, I know. _He replied.

Sasuke after thinking about his aim and projection launched the ring, knowing the continuous rhythm would lift the ring finger at the same time as the ring would come in contact. Just then Naruto changed the rhythm and flicked his middle finger with force and the ring came in contact with it. It soared high and was lost in the dark.

Sasuke looked crestfallen but Naruto had a big grin on his face. Sasuke fought the urge to finish what he had tried to do in the valley of the end. He looked in darkness and thought where the ring would have fallen. He thought about it and summoned a snake and told it to look for the ring.

"Why did you summon a snake, Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently though the effect was ruined by the way his eyes were glistening with mischief in the moonlight.

"For nothing" Sasuke bit out. Naruto couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh sasu-chan is angry, maybe I can make him happy again." Naruto said and pounced on Sasuke

Sasuke tried to get the blonde off of him but Naruto just grasp his wrist and put his whole weight on Sasuke. Just when they were going to indulge in a kiss, they heard a sound of kunai clashing. They took out their own weapons and silently crept toward the place from where the voice was coming. They perched themselves on a branch and looked on the ground in front of them. There in a small clearing were Shin and Kuro, Sasuke's most promising gennin. They were fighting with a kunai drawn against each other and was not stopping in their insistent attacks.

Both settled themselves to look at their students. After a while both the gennin stopped and took deep breaths.

"Good practise Shin, you'll pass easily the next time" Kuro said

"Thanks" Shin replied and fall back on his back and closed his eyes.

Kuro also came next to Shin and lay next to him.

"Hey, what do you think about Naruto sensei and Sasuke sensei?" Kuro asked

"What do you mean?" shin asked

"You know, they both are male and together. Isn't that a little weird." Kuro replied

Naruto and Sasuke listened in their conversation silently.

"I don't think so. Actually I had asked Naruto sensei about it once. He wasn't angry about the question like I feared and answered cheerfully. He said that love is not between two bodies but two souls and souls don't have gender, they are just spiritual. Don't know though, I didn't understand half of it though" Shin replied

Both of them were silent then for a while and then Kuro leaned toward Shin.

"So would you mind if I do this?" Kuro asked and swiftly kissed shin on his lips.

Naruto was just going to slip from the tree seeing this but was steadied by Sasuke, who was in an equal shock. He watched as Kuro leaned away from Shin and Shin forcefully clutching the others collar brought him close again. He looked away after that, not wanting to look into someone's personal things.

"Want to go back home?" he asked from Naruto who was still in a shocked state. Naruto nodded dazedly and got up. Both of them ran back to their house leaving behind another love story in making.

"Did you had any idea?" Naruto asked

"No, none. I mean they behaved like everyone else. That was unexpected" Sasuke replied

"Well, let's not think about them. We can tease them though. It would be fun." Naruto said.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"So where did we left before?" Sasuke said and kissed Naruto both making their way to the bedroom.

_**Naruto Plan 2**_

"So I and Sasuke were sparring and then we roamed a bit in the forest and we saw two gennin in the forest, sparring, any idea who it can be" Naruto asked the assembled teams of both of them.

Shin and Kuro looked at each other and instantly looked away, a light blush covering them. Naruto hid a snicker and Sasuke also tried to control his smile. Both of the students looked too cute to resist some fun. Kakashi who was with them looked at his older student and then the small brats, he noticed their blush, a bulb lit bright in his head. He snickered and went back to his book. Three generation of love like this. Kakashi and Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke and now Shin and Kuro. In their knowledge they were the only homosexual couples. All the other were Sakura and Lee, Hinata and Kiba, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and sai and Gaara and Matsuri.

Shin and Kuro tried to look inconspicuous but their embarrassment could be seen quite clearly by the adults. All the other of their team members were looking confused. One more thing that the adults noticed was that Kagami and Daisuke were ignoring each other while the two that were left just behaved like they would any other day. It gave them the clue that two other of their team had started committing themselves to the other.

"Or maybe it could be a dream of mine." Naruto said winking toward Shin and Kuro.

They both cleared their throat.

"Yeah. Well sensei why did you made us assemble like this." Shin asked

"Nothing just wanted to gather a party and to have a little treated at Ichiraku's" Naruto answered.

All the people around Naruto groaned or sighed. Always ramen, he wouldn't change.

Why had Tsunade asked for him, he had no idea? He had just got home from a mission and was in a bad need for sleep. Sasuke was also coming back today from his own mission and they would be free for a week at least and they have thought a lot to do in that time.

Naruto had been thinking about another plan but it was not sticking together without the use of chakra so he tried to think of a way. He was coming up blank, so he has to think of a new idea. It had already been nine months. Almost a year since they thought of getting married, ridiculous.

"We have found something concerning your clan" Tsunade said breaking through his thinking.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Raikage's ninjas had found a cave on a mission and it was there lying in a makeshift hiding spot in a wall. It has an Uzumaki symbol on it. Raikage didn't trust enough any other Uzumaki enough to give them this, so he gave it to you. Beside he couldn't open it, I think that was the reason he gave it to you." Tsunade said.

"Don't think like that about him, he is changed after the war and even I thought you can become a couple." Naruto said, his eyes shining with mirth "I mean you two are perfectly compatible for each other. Both like to break things whenever they can."

"Brat, you're not big enough to play matchmaker for me, keep your opinions to yourself" Tsunade asked looking pretty peeved.

"Okay, okay" Naruto replied not wanting a bump on his head that he would surely get, if he didn't stop that topic.

He just didn't want to see her in her old life by herself. Shizune had also started dating and she couldn't remain at her side always. She should find someone but at the end it was her choice, many of the older Kunoichi's and shinobi's had lived there life alone so it was not unheard of, but he also knew that it was not a choice of hers, she would have gladly married now if the right person would have been alive. Her fear of loving someone and losing him was so great then her wish to be someone that she didn't wanted to end someone's life because of her bad luck. But hey third time is a charm right.

"Look" Tsunade said to him and showed him the box.

The box was as normal as could be found anywhere; it looked like jewellery box of the sort, just in the middle was the symbol of his clan. The box could have been pretty ancient, the dust was there in some corner but the rest was dusted off, but it looked old because to its side a chunk of rock or something like that was attached like it did when things rest at place for too long. He picked it up and weighed it. It wasn't too heavy but there were some things in it that could be easy to discern. He rattled it a little; a sound of objects hitting each other reached his ear.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked

"I don't know there is no key or lock in this box, so we thought maybe it is chakra locked. You should try to pass some chakra on the symbol, we think that would be effective" Tsunade said

Naruto did just that and the box did get unlocked and he opened it and saw what was inside it. The things first made him feel surprised but he was happy that the box had been handed to him.

"What is inside it?" Tsunade asked, as she was sitting across from Naruto, the lid had blocked her sight.

"It's Nagato's family's belongings" he told her.

"Nagato as in that one that destroyed the village" Tsunade said confused

"Yes and the person who had revived everyone after he knew what kind of mistake he had done. Honestly a Kage should at least try to see good not the evil." Naruto said his tone accusing.

"He had killed my teammate" Tsunade said her tone angry.

"And my godfather yet I have understood that the path of revenge and vengeance is not right. Jiraya wanted a world like that and I am honouring his wish and if you want to honour his death than you should also remember that." He said to her.

Tsunade looked like she was going to break something and at last she just dropped her head and told Naruto in a low voice to get out of his office.

Naruto collected the box and left her office, outside sakura who had been eavesdropping on their conversation stood leaning against the wall and had tears in her eyes.

"Take care of her please" Naruto said to her and left

It was for the best that sakura handle this situation. She was her apprentice and knew how to handle the situation. He knew that someday she have to accept the truth of life and the situation now. This ninja world now was a peaceful world and evils should not rise again. Jiraya had known the evils and he had gladly sacrificed his life for the sake of this world. Nagato was also a good person at heart and was just manipulated, he had contributed to this world as much as his sensei had done, and his sacrifice should not be forgotten.

After getting home he sat at the couch and looked again at the things in the box. There the first thing he had seen was the photo of Nagato as an innocent young child when he lived with his parents happily. He was smiling hugely and his hair covered his eyes but he can see a hint of purple behind it. The other things were of a woman, he was correct it was a jewellery box and had girls wearing items in it. He thought of just to put in the place where other things of his mother's Uzumaki things were and he was just doing that when the idea hit him and a grin stretched on his face. Yes he got his new plan.

Sasuke when he came from his mission didn't expect the screams of irritation or the banging noise coming from his home. He sighed heavily thinking what the dobe could be doing.

When he got inside only the years of practise of fast reflex saved his head. Naruto had thrown a box toward his head and he had frustration etched on his face. He growled at the box and started pacing the floor.

"What happened now?" Sasuke asked picking the box that could have been his death moments ago. He noticed the Uzumaki symbol right away and thought what was wrong.

"Tsunade asked me to come and gave me this stupid f*****g box and asked me to open it like I have some freaking magic wand that I will twirl and the box will get clicked open. I have tried things. I don't want to smash the things in this box so I can't use Rasengan and nothing else is working. I tried to use kunai to open it and look I cut my finger." He stopped and showed his mostly healed finger to Sasuke.

"You're a freaking ninja, Naruto. You were almost killed against madara and you're whining about a small cut that isn't even visible now." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

Naruto sent a death glare at that and went back to pacing and fuming. Sasuke just went inside with the box in his hand and sat on the dining table bench examining it, noticing the things that Naruto had already noticed. He passed some of his chakra in it yet it didn't buzz, it just stayed locked.

After sometime Naruto came in the kitchen with the same pissed off expression on his whiskered face. He looked at the box with an expression of inflicting hundred deaths on it and settled on the chair beside Sasuke and glared at the box. He sighed after that and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I just want to know if there is something in their belonging to my mother or maybe my forefathers" Naruto said.

"Don't worry we'll try to open it ok" Sasuke said reassuring his lover

"you should shower first I think, you reek" Naruto said scrunching up his nose.

Sasuke shoved Naruto on the side and got up. He went to the shower and turned the knob for the faucet, he used that opportunity to come close to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to the door and added chakra to them, to enhance his hearing. He was not an idiot, he knew Naruto enough to think that this can very well be a trap. He was not with the idiot for so many years without knowing him.

He heard Naruto talk to himself about how his acting was perfect and his plan was outstanding. His acting was good indeed, Sasuke accepted but he knew his dobe to the last nerve in his body, he wouldn't be fooled.

After he finished his shower and went back to the kitchen soaking the water in his hair with tower and drying them. He just wore his ninja pants and some of the water from his hairs slid to his body. The picture was very tempting to Naruto and he had to slap himself in his mind to concentrate. Sasuke knew how to distract him.

"So I was thinking if this was my mother's then maybe it can get opened by the mixture of my chakra and Kurama's. I mean she was also a jinchuriki." Naruto said. He had changed the chakra signature already of the box so when he would pass the mixture of his chakra then the box would get open.

"Yeah, that sounds like it can work." Sasuke said making his face like he approved the idea.

Naruto taking the box in his hand drew closer toward Sasuke and adjusted the box so that they both can see the things in it. He passed his chakra and there was a click from inside. He wanted to grin but he somehow managed to look curious. He was just going to open the box when something else drew his attention. Sasuke was behind him, his arms around Naruto's neck, his front was flushed against Naruto's back and Naruto felt the heat coming off of Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said in a husky whisper, he blew warm breath in Naruto's ear and enjoyed the shiver that ran on the blonde's body.

"What do you say we could see what's in that box later and continue this" Sasuke said and kissed the place behind Naruto's ear, that was all the treatment Naruto wanted and he forgot about the box and moaned.

They went to their bedroom and the box lay there innocently waiting to be opened while the new owner enjoyed the night with his raven.

When they were spent and were lying there Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's hand around his waist he told them what was in the box. He already had understood what raven had done and he wanted to tell him already so he just told him.

"I had a fight after that with Tsunade, she still hate that guy even after he had revived half the village, I know he had killed them in the first place but people do mistake and they want to make things better, he sacrificed his life in the end for this world in the end, he was like a god in his village. She had to let the anger go someday and accept that all the things happened for a reason. I still remember the fight that I had fought when he was revived, itachi saved us in the end." Naruto stopped when he felt Sasuke stiffen.

"Hey I never gave you the details of that fight, right. It was a bit freakish you know." Sasuke glanced at him. "Your bastard of a brother had planted a freaking raven in me like I already had any less of animals in my body" Naruto paused as Kurama growled that he's not an animal but a great demon. He snorted and went back to the story. "Apparently it has an implanted sharingan eye of someone named shishui and could cast a genjutsu" he told him every second of the fight and after a while he was asleep leaving Sasuke to his thoughts but he couldn't himself keep the sleep away and went in the realm of dreams.

Naruto when woke up he noticed that Sasuke was still asleep and he went to the kitchen retrieved his ring from it and locked it and put it in a drawer. He decided to arrange a bonfire for his team and tell them the story of the fight between his fight with six pains. The kids should understand the difference between vengeance and justice and evil and good.

He sighed thinking about his ruined plan but there was time of course to think about things. He was also aware that it would soon be almost a year since they had decided to marry; it was taking a lot of his time. He would have to think of a good plan fast. He went back to his bed and lay on his back, Sasuke who must have missed the warmth in his sleep snuggled closer to Naruto laying his one arm on Naruto's chest and his face on his shoulder, his legs wound around the blonde's waist. No one knew and Naruto also didn't tell anyone but Sasuke cuddles in sleep. From what Naruto could tell it was the lack of love that made the raven unconsciously ask for this type of love but Naruto hadn't told Sasuke what he did in his sleep because Sasuke was not the only one who enjoyed the cuddling session. He went back to sleep in the arms of his love.

Sasuke would not admit, he knew it was ridiculous and even if everyone said it to him, he would not agree with them. He would kill anyone who even thought of suggesting that because he was not miserable without Naruto, he could live without that blonde for a month, even he was happy that there was for once some peace in his home.

He so wasn't totally ecstatic that Naruto was returning that day. They both were ninjas and they have to go to the missions and if Naruto could live without him, he can too.

He again looked outside the window and sighed for an umpteenth time. No sight of golden hair or blue eyes. His attention was then seized by the knocking on his door. He stood up and half dragged his unresponsive body to the door. He seriously consider of having his battery charger aka Naruto with him for every single second beside him. What a pathetic ninja he was becoming just because Naruto was not here.

Sakura was there on the other side and she had amusement clearly written on her face. She looked at him and shook her head. She didn't think that Sasuke could be reduced to this person. He was practically sagging.

"Naruto told me if he wouldn't be able to come back in the period of a month that I should check on you." She told him "Looks like he had a reason for asking me"

"Don't know what you are talking about" Sasuke said and turned back to go back to his seat by the window.

"I know Sasuke that you need a proper dosage of Naruto on a daily basis but you can at least try to take care of yourself when he is not here. Everyone misses him when he is gone but we handle you know" sakura told him

"Whoever said I am missing that idiot" Sasuke said and a near pout was on his mouth.

"Of course you don't "sakura told him in a condescending tone.

Sasuke didn't say anything and discreetly looked out of the window again.

"Okay that's it. You are going to take a shower and then we are going to go on a lunch and have a friendly lunch talking about old time"

Sasuke looked like he was going to argue and sakura showed him her fist and he straightened and went in the bathroom. He came out after sometime wearing black shinobi pants and a sleeveless dark blue skin tight tee-shirt. Sakura visited the old fan girl side of her seeing Sasuke's muscle flex but controlled herself. She had a boyfriend after all.

They went to a sushi restaurant and chatted about the times when they were Genins.

"…and then you two kissed. That was so sudden and I remember how much we have beaten poor Naruto. No one had any idea that this all could end up like that. I mean you two were like poles apart and then the tables flipped so suddenly. I mean it was not so sudden but still it is dizzying to think about and now you are thinking of marrying" sakura gushed

"It doesn't look like it is going any forward" Sasuke said

"I already told Naruto that one of you has to back down why don't you accept his offer" she was offered with an Uchiha glare for that advice.

"Okay no to that option. So well..." she trailed off thinking about another topic "how did you got his ring size"

Sasuke had the sudden urge to scratch the back of his head and laugh sheepishly and he knew that he is spending too much time with the blonde. Outside he just stared toward sakura not wanting to admit that he had totally forgotten about it.

"You didn't got it, did you?" she said and laughed

"So what that dobe don't have mine either" Sasuke said

Sakura suddenly became interested in her food. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura" he said and there was a warning tone in his voice.

"He asked me for it so I gave him. I was just helping him" Sakura said as fast as she could.

"How did you got my ring size exactly?" he asked and sakura tried to looked sheepish

"Well you know when you came back after the war I thought there could be a chance for us to be together and I may have wanted to be prepared for the future" she laughed nervously

"I didn't asked why I asked how" he said

"Well when you were having a full check-up I took the liberty then" she told him

"Well good now you are going to do something for me" Sasuke said

"What?" she squeaked

"Just take the dobe's ring size "He told her

"Are you kidding me, he hardly get sick or injured for that matter. He never had a full check-up in his life" sakura told her

"I don't care. You are going to do this" he told her and she knew that there was nothing she could do.

_**Master Plan**_

Sasuke and Naruto made their way through the market. Sasuke had wanted to come alone but Naruto had told him he wanted to eat outside so now they were there Sasuke trying to make an escape to go to the jewellery shop but couldn't find how

He felt Naruto's chakra grow large and he faced Naruto.

"Is there any problem with your chakra?" Sasuke asked

"No this stupid fox and I got into a fight and now he is trying to irritate me" Naruto told him

"Hn" he grunted. Because of the large chakra that was literally walking with him he couldn't feel any other chakra. He didn't have any problem with that as he was in the village but he was worried if there was something wrong with Naruto.

At last he told Naruto to stay put outside the shop and told him that he had some business there. Naruto didn't come in because he had an idea of what the business could be and he so not wanted to see the ring. Sasuke went in the shop and he was greeted by a giggling girl.

"Oh Uchiha-san what can I do for you?" she asked fluttering her eyes toward him.

He cringed from the overly sweet aura that she was radiating. His fan girls had declined but had not diminished and she was very well one of them.

"I want this ring resized for my _Boyfriend" _he made great emphasis on the last word.

She stopped looking at him with lovey dovey eyes and looked shattered at the news.

"You are marrying with Uzumaki-san, right?" she asked after she held her sadness.

"Yes" he said.

"Oh" she said and took the ring from Sasuke. She examined it under her scrutiny and then looked back at Sasuke.

"Don't you think Uchiha-san that you should propose to him with an Uzumaki ring?" The girl asked.

"No. you should just resize it." He told her in a flat tone

But it had no effect on the girl she looked ready to make him buy a ring. She again looked at the ring and looked back.

"We have Uzumaki rings you know. We had to use so many source but we collected some. Don't you want to at least look at them." She asked

Sasuke knew that Naruto already had a ring that was his mother's but he was intrigued to see the rings. He thought that maybe he could surprise the blonde by buying something related to his clan. Naruto was always happy to find anything of his clan.

"You can show me "he told her.

She went back in the shop and he saw her talking to the manager, she gestured toward him and the manager nodded and gave her a box. The box looked old but it was totally cleaned. She placed it in front of her.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was still standing outside and was talking animatedly with a kid. He looked at the rings. There were only four and only one of them looked for a male. He picked up the ring and looked at it closely. It was a simple ring with the Uzumaki spiral. As he was examining it, he heard a poof and looked in front to know what had happened. There stood with a huge grin his blond.

"Sasuke, will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked down in the horror and turned back to look at Naruto who was coming inside from the door. There was another poof and the Naruto in front of him poofed away. The Naruto that had come through the door gave a thumps up and yelled "I won"

His brain actively solved hat was going on. The chakra problem that was with Naruto, it helped the blonde to hide the miniscule chakra of his clone. The dobe had already planned the visit. He thought of how to get back to sakura after this.

"You didn't win. Your clone saw my ring first" Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter it was a clone not me" Naruto said still grinning.

"A clone is a part of you and what it experience goes to the original person so you saw my ring first."

"But it didn't disappear before it proposed to you so the memories came to me late." Naruto replied losing his grin.

"IT was my first and the time matters, you proposed later."

"You didn't even propose, so it doesn't matter" Naruto said

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Just say yes to my proposal" Naruto insisted.

"It is you who would say yes to me" Sasuke said jutting his chin out.

"NO you say it"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You" Kakashi and sakura that had mostly watched the whole thing looked at their former team mates with and expression of disbelief.

"Normally people have sex after they propose to each other." Sakura said

Kakashi didn't replied but watched his former students trying to break down the shop

"They do know right that they are practically saying yes to each other when they both are proposing" sakura said

Kakashi turned to her this time and said "of course they know this… somewhere in the back of their minds" he turned away from the shop and walked away, sakura following in his step.

The matter that who had won and who had proposed was never solved. None of them had said yes to each other. They still bickered about the topic even after a week that it had happened. The only change that had come in both of them was the securely placed rings in their hands and the small smiles that would come on their face when they glanced at it.

Sakura had big terrifying nightmares about the marriage that would happen in some days.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**I have also got some idea how i think there wedding and honeymoon will be so tell me if you want me to write it. there will be no lemons. Review and tell me. Sayonara**


End file.
